Reunited
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: I wanted to celebrate for everyone who will see the 3rd Season of Sherlock tomorrow. I sadly live in America, so I will have to wait a few more weeks. It is kind of cheesy, but was really fun to make. This is kind of my version of how Sherlock and John reunited. I think its since it is New Years. Really short! STORY IS FAR BETTER THAT SUMMARY HONEST! Please Read and Review.


** Hello Everyone! I decided to write this for fun just a few minutes ago. I wanted to celebrate for everyone who will see the 3****rd**** Season of Sherlock tomorrow. I sadly live in America, so I will have to wait a few more weeks. It is kind of cheesy, but was really fun to make. This is kind of my version of how I see John and Sherlock reuniting. I hope you enjoy, and please review! I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. I did write this in a hurry. Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXX**

**-Monkeygirltoria **

I was walking down the streets with Lestrade. It was New Year's Eve. My second, without Sherlock. I think it was the reason why Lestrade was here. He insisted for me to hang out with him. I really think he still feels sorry for me. Plus, Mary was with her parents, out of town, so I was alone tonight. I've been alone up in Baker Streets for two years. Of course, with my relationship with Mary. Without Sherlock though, I'm not living I'm just surviving. Even with Mary. I normally am up in flat drinking tea and watching TV with Ms. Hudson. Actually now that I think of it, I can see why Lestrade feels sorry. God! What would life be like right now if Sherlock was alive right now? Ha! I bet right now, he would be up in the flat playing his violin. Probably showing off to Ms. Hudson, Molly, and Lestrade. He could do that past midnight if he wanted to. I miss Sherlock, and some days I just think maybe tomorrow, he'll be here. That is my motivation.

As I got out of my daydream, I noticed the crowds in the streets getting larger. I could hear the booming music coming from flats and buildings, filled with parties. Lestrade finally found a corner on a block to camp out and watch the midnight fireworks. Ha! Sherlock hated those fireworks! 'Such Stupid things to waste perfect gunpowder!' He would say. "Whoa! Would you look at that John! Three more minutes of 2013." Lestrade said looking at his watch. "Yah, what a year." I said agreeing with the shock. This year, I met Mary, got engaged, and went back working at the clinic. I wonder what Sherlock would think of all this. Oh Well.

"58! 57! 56! 55!" I started to hear Lestrade and other people yell. It started to go crazy outside. There was yelling, laughing, and blaring music. Though, threw the commotion, I heard something, I havnt heard in two years. I heard a violin playing. It was loud, like it was close, but sounded far away. I started to get worried. No. Not worried, more like shocked. Is it Sherlock?! Though, when thought about it, it seemed like it stopped. "3! 2! 1!" I heard, and fireworks started to go off. Big ones, small ones, loud ones, and colorful ones. "Happy New Year!" Lestrade yelled. I smiled and started clapping. Though all of a sudden, a huge bolt of light went into the sky making a crackling noise. I know it's a firework, but it sounded quite odd. I watched it, as it started to form some words. What the?! As I watched the words appear, I saw in white ashy letters form in the night sky: **_ I'm Back John –SH _**

Everyone around us saw it, but didn't think much about it. I looked at Lestrade, who was looking at me wide eyes, mouth open, and pale as a ghost. I started to shake, and lost  
some of my balance, which made me grab onto Lestrade's shoulder. I had tears in my eyes. Not sad tears, but "My best friend is back and not dead" tears. Lestrade and I were the only ones who understood it. "You better get ready for a new consulting detective Greg! He's back! Sherlock Holmes is alive!" I yelled. I then started to run back to Baker Street. It was only a block away. I was sprinting and sprinting. Which brought back so many good memories. Memories, I would soon face again. I got to the door, and went up to 221B, I closed my eyes, out of breath and pushed open the door. "Hello John" I heard, in a sweet low voice. A voice I haven't heard in years. ****


End file.
